


Against a friend

by Durah



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Evil guys, Guns, M/M, Mind Control, Near Death, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: If anyone wonders, this red Parasite like mashine in Soaps Chest is called P30 and is originally from Resident Evil. Intruduced in Game five where Albert Wesker put such a thing on Chris Redfields Partner Jill Valentine to force her to act after his command.just google "resident evil p30" and you will see this thing^^And normally I was going for the idea of using a drug named "Devil Breathe" but the side effects where too bad and it wouldn't work as well as I hoped for, so this is the new solution for it^^And I know, Resident Evil is way more unrealistic than Call of Duty but its just a Fanfiction, so no hate Please^^And to all german People who maybe Read this story, I have NOTHING Against you or Germany, I'm german myself, but its hard to choose a nation to be the bad guy without being racist in these days.Hope you understand me^^





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The days seemed to be quiet in the SAS Base. The most soldiers did their usual training and shooting practise, but in reality, it wasn‘t that quiet inside.   
The whole group was nervous and worried, to a point that made even this grown man, this soldiers kinda anxious.  
The most nervous was their Lieutenant Simon Riley, named Ghost.   
Since a few days he was sitting more over papers and the Base computer than anything else. No one said anything against it, because they all knew, he was searching evidence where their missed captain was.   
Yes, their Captain John Mactavish aka Soap was missing!

It was now nearly three week ago, that a group went out to get informations out of a hostile base, not so far away from their own.  
Soap was leading that team and everything went well so far, until they got spotted and the captain ordered his team to get back. To leave the area, as a shooting inside started.   
The most of them made it out unharmed, only Roach got shot in his left arm.   
Outside they still had contact with their captain, who ordered them to leave, but to let the last vehicle there for him, he would follow up later. 

And that was the last time anyone of the team heard anything from him.   
Ghost had a kinda dangerous Rage attack because of that and was looking like he wanted to strangle the whole team with his bare hands, but he could behave and went to that hostile base with Price and Archer the same day.   
But all they could find was a burning vehicle and a left base, also burning.  
There were no signs for their captain or anybody else. Everybody was gone.

Ghost sighed loud and run his hand over his masked face, his sunglasses lying next to him, as he was still trying to track down the missed captain, but nothing.   
No signs to find. No clues where he could be or if he even was still alive.   
He shook his head. The image of his captain and friend lying dead in the corner of a dark room was too much for him to handle.   
A knock on the door pulled him back into reality.  
„Yeah?“ He asked and the door opened.   
Price came in, two cups in his hands.  
„You need a break boy.“ he said and gave Ghost one of the cups, filled with fresh hot coffee. The older man sat down next to him.   
„You are sitting here for nearly three days by now. The others are getting more and more nervous and you have to talk to them.“ He explained, while Ghost pushed up his mask to the bridge of his nose to take a sip of coffee.  
„I will not leave this room until I found something...“ He said, forcing his voice to stay calm, but his hands were shaking.   
„Hey, Soap is a big boy, he will be okay. Whatever happens I‘m sure he is fine.“ Price doesn‘t believed in his own words.  
„When he is fine, why didn‘t he even TRY to contact us?!?!“ Ghost asked, his anger bubbling up in him.   
„He knows he has to call us!“   
„Ghost, calm down.“ Price sighed loud and run his hand through his short grey hair.   
A while they sat there in silent.

„Do you think he is dead?“ the older asked then and Ghost said nothing for a straight minute, sipping his coffee and staring at the computer screen.  
„I hope not…“ he then said.   
„But I will not give up. I will find him and even when its just his corpse that I will find in the end, I will NOT give up, until he is back. Dead or alive!“   
Price only sighed loud and got back up on his feet.  
„But make sure you sleep a bit. I‘m also worried about Soap, but when he is alive we need you in full strength to help us to rescue him, where ever he is...“ He said before he left the room.   
Ghost sat there for a while longer. All in thoughts staring at the computer screen, that didn‘t gave him the information he wished to find there.   
With a sigh he got up and turned the mashine down.   
Price was right, he needed sleep. Also a shower he realised. 

He walked to his room, to get fresh clothes and noticed a tray, standing infront of his door. It seems somebody brought him something to eat, since he missed the dinner time, again.   
Thankful he took it to his room, grabbed a few fresh clothes from his lil wardrobe and went to the showers.   
In the showerroom he was alone, also thankful for that.   
The lieuntenant turned on the cool water, what helped him to get his mind clear and stood there for good 20 minutes before even thinking about moving to get showergel or anything like that.   
He knew he had to stay cool. As long as Soap was missing, he was the one giving orders here and how much could the group trust him or his desicions when he shows them his worries or that he is even more nervous than all soldiers here together?  
No, he has to stay strong! And when Soap was back in here, he would kick his captains ass so hard, he wouldn‘t be able to sit for the next two months!!   
Yes, that was a good idea to look for. 

After that Shower and a shave, he left the room refreshed and went outside for a cigarette. He wasn‘t the biggest fan of cigarettes, but right now he needed on of these, also a bit fresh air and more time alone.   
Well, Ghost got his fresh air, but no alone time. Archer was outside, smoking. What a surprise that the chain smoker of the group was outside?  
„Hey.“ Archer said shortly and Ghost just nodded in his way.   
„Any new information about the missed Captain?“ The sniper asked and hold his pack of cigarettes in Ghosts way.   
„Not yet.“ he admitted and pulled one out.  
„Scarecrow and meat are sure its just a sick joke.“ Archer continued and gave Ghost also his lighter, as he pulled on his own cigarette.  
„They think Soap isn‘t missing, just hiding from us, to test us…“   
„You know he is not that kind of person who would do this kind of sick jokes.“ Ghost said and the sniper nodded.  
„I know that...I guess they just say that to calm themself down. Everybody here is nervous and worried and I know Soap. He would never do anything like that and not over such a long time...Hell, its been almost a month and we still have no idea where he is...“   
„I know...“ Ghost pulled on his cigarette and let the smoke fill his lungs before he released it into the air.   
They both stared up into the cloud free stary night sky.   
„You think he is dead?“ Archer asked then and Ghost sighed loud. The second time somebody asked him that today.  
„No. I don‘t think so and I don‘t hope so...but to be sure, we need to find him.“   
„Thats true.“ Archer throw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to completely turn it out.  
„Well...I go to bed now. You better get some rest too.“   
Ghost just nodded at that and pulled again on his cigarette.  
„Well...good night then...I hope.“ The sniper went inside and Ghost was alone again.   
Normally he enjoyed being alone, but now, all he wanted was the company of his captain. Sitting with him in his office, working on all the reports and other stuff. He never thought he would miss that.   
They never talked much at this long nights but it was this silent company that he liked so much and now Soap wasn‘t there anymore.   
With a sigh he throw the cigarette on the ground and went inside to get a bit sleep. 

The night was short for Ghost. Felt much shorter than it actually was, but somebody was smashing on his door, like the base would be on fire.  
„WHAT?!?!“ Ghost asked a bit pissy about being called up this way at 5 in the morning. Getting up early was not a problem for him but the way was unpleasant for him.   
Just in his shorts he opened the door, seeing Roach infront of him, pale like sheets, like he saw a ghost or anything like that.  
„What is it?“ Ghost asked and yawned loud.  
„Is the base on fire?“   
„No Sir...we…we know where Soap is...“


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ghost thought for a moment he had something on his ears.  
Did Roach said he knew where Soap was?  
„Repeat that, please...“   
„We know where Soap is.“ Roach said again.   
„He is in Belarus.“   
„How do you know?“ Ghost asked, but Roach grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him into the common room, where the most soldiers of their base were, all pale and shocked looking.  
„Did you record it?“ Roach asked and Archer nodded.  
„I did. Here, Ghost, see for yourself.“ He turned on the recorder. 

It was a news Report about some politicians.  
„Whats so….“ Ghost wanted to ask but he was shut quiet by the others.  
„Just watch!!“ Price said and was staring at the screen.   
„Wait for it…“   
On screen a few rich and also curropt politicians were to see, guarded by their soldiers and then Archer stopped the record.   
„There!“ He pointed at the screen on a soldier, one of the only ones without a helmet.   
„There he is!“   
Ghost got closer and his heart stopped beating for a moment as he realised in shock, that it was indeed his captain.   
Soap was wearing a uniform of a soldier but not from the region he was in right now, a mashine gun in his hand, looking serious as always.  
„What is he doing there….“ Ghost mumbled as Archer started again and they all saw the politician coming out of his car.   
„Wait a moment...aren‘t we on that guys ass for months now?!“   
„Yeah we are and now Soap is working for that fat guy.“ Scarecrow said with a lil growl in his voice.  
„Our captain betrayed us!“  
„I wonder how much he get paid for being that guys lap dog?!“ meat said and Scarecrow nodded.   
But both were silent as Ghost looked at them, more than just angry.  
„You two, SHUT UP!! Soap would NEVER betray us!!“  
„Then explain this to us!“ Scarecrow pointed at th screen.  
„Why is OUR captain working for that fat asshole?“   
„I will find out!“ Ghost got over to archer.  
„I need the tape and a while alone!“ He commandet and Archer gave him the disc.   
„Good Luck...“ The sniper said and got up, leaving the room.  
„WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?“ Ghost yelled after him.  
„Smoking!“ 

The rest of the day, Ghost spend on the computer again, checking the tape over and over again, trying to find a reason behind Soaps betrayel.   
Roach came to him in the afternoon, bringing him something to eat and a coffee.  
„Hey Lieutenant...anything new?“ he asked and Ghost looked up. His eyes hurt from starring at the screen for so long.  
„Kinda...“ He said and Roach put the tray down on the table and sat down.  
„And…what is it?“   
Ghost took off his mask to run his hand through his short messy hair.  
„I don‘t know if its right, but here...“ He zoomed into a screenshot he made from Soap and pointed at his eyes.  
„Do you see what I see here…?“   
Roach got closer to see what Ghost was talking about.  
„His pupils are wider than usual...“ He said then and Ghost nodded.  
„Yeah and you see that collar around his neck?“ The younger man nodded.   
„I know that thing. Its like this electric collars for dogs.“   
„I never heard of this collars Sir.“   
Ghost sighed again.  
„Okay. Its an electric collar. When used on dogs, this collar can send Electric shocks to the animals body if it doesn‘t behave.“ he explained to Roach.  
„And I‘m pretty sure thats one of these Collars...“   
„So our Captain is drugged and forced to behave like that, otherwise he will get a painfull electric shock?“ Roach said with a frown.   
„Yeah...it seems so...but it doesn‘t make much sense to me...A bit of Pain like such a shock had never stopped Soap before...why now?“   
„I guess its because of the drugs...“ Roach asumed and Ghost nodded.   
„Thats possible….“   
„Any Idea about his weird uniform?“   
„Deutsche Bundeswehr.“ Ghost said with, his Accent made him nearly failing to say this words and he looked up to roach.  
„Erm….Sorry Sir, I don‘t speak that language...“ he apologized and Ghost sighed loud.  
„German armed forces...“   
Now Roach understood and was looking at Soap on the screen again.  
„Yeah….but I thought the germans had a voluntary army? You can join if you want, nobody is forced in that country to join the military. So how comes nobody noticed that he was forced into that Unit or whatever...“   
„I guess…“ ghost startet, sipping a bit of his coffee.  
„That there is a part of the german armed forces thats out of sight of their own goverment….like a private army or so...but...thats only my idea.“ He leaned back, drinking his coffee.  
„But no matter what, we have to get him out of there! Soap belongs to this unit and not to the fucking germans!!“   
„And what is your Order?“   
„You guys follow the news, I want to see whereever that Asshole goes that uses our Captain as a personal bodyguard! When we know exactly where he is, we follow and get Soap back!“   
„Thats a plan Sir, but there is only one big fat problem.“ Roach killed the mood.  
„And that is?!“   
„Its outside of our area, we are not allowed to act out there, until we got called or the General allows us...“   
„THAT has nothing to do with our Country or with the army!“ Ghost said angry and put the cup on the table very loud.  
„Its something personal! Soap isn‘t only our captain, he is our Friend! In the first place, we rescue a friend and in second Place only, he is our Captain in this case! So tell the others, they shall get ready, we make a Loooooong fieldtrip as soon as we find out where that guy is!“   
Roach didn‘t dared to say anything against this Lieutenant and left the room. But only to get replaced by Price, not even 10 minutes later, who yelled at Ghost for his shitty Idea and that it would never work and it was crazy and insane and a suicide command to do that.  
All Ghost did was looking up to him and pushing a piece of toast in the older mans Hands.  
„Yeah yeah very nice Price, talk to the toast.“   
„Thats not funny Ghost!!“ He yelled at the younger man.  
„We all risk our Positions, our Lifes! Are you Insane or what?!“   
„Yes.“ Ghost stood up and looked Price right in the eyes.   
„I am insane. I‘m absolutely mad and Dangerous! And I would risk EVERYTHING to get a friend back, because Soap would do the same for us!“   
„Yeah sure but he is not Here!!“   
„And thats what I gonna change.“   
Ghost left the room and got to Archer and Roach in the common room.  
Archer was zapping through the channels and stopped on the news again.   
„I don‘t understand a word….“ He said with a sigh, because the news were in german. 

Ghost ordered him to stay on the channel, because he could understand it all.   
„Okay, we have enough informations, that fat asshole will take our Captain back to germany! Everyone who wanna help to rescue the captain, shall be outside in 10 minutes! Fully prepared, we will have a long travel to Germany!“


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Are we there yet?“   
„No…“   
„How long?“   
„10 Hours.“   
„Can we make a stop?“   
„Sure, a Plane can stop for a moment.“   
„I need a cigarette!!“   
„Archer, you really need help with your addiction...“ Roach said and looked at the sniper, who was shaking and kneading his hands.   
„Shut up Roach….I need my nicotine...“   
„The boy is right, you need a therapie...“ Price said and looked over to Ghost who was, surprisingly sleeping. 

It was a chaotic Time before they left. The General was totally AGAINST it, that the group would go and risk their asses for Soaps Rescue. So it was no chance a military Plane could bring them to germany.  
So ghost had booked normal tickets and now Price, Roach, Archer, Toad and himself were on a flight to europe.   
These guys were the only ones who wanted to come with him to rescue the Captain, the others were kinda scared of losing their position in the Unit and some others said they would stay home to protect the base and cover Ghost and his group because the General had no idea that they just left.   
Ghost had troubled days behind himself, worried hours and hours infront of the Computer to find his Captain and Friend. Now, Price decided, he deserved a bit of rest.   
He pulled the blanket, Ghost had on his lap, a bit up, to cover the younger man up to his shoulders and laid his sunglasses on the small table infront of him, while one row behind them Toad and Roach tried to convince archer to a therapie against his addiction.   
The seat next to Price was free and he was happy it stayed that way. The last thing he needed now was somebody trying to chat with him on a too long flight to europe.   
A stewardess came by, serving drinks and Price accepted a warm Coffee and a glas of water for Ghost, when he would wake up.

„Do you guys think they will notice when I smoke on the Toilet?“ Archer asked but of course Toad and Roach where against that idea.   
„Of course they will notice!! You will not Smoke until we land!!“ Toad said loud and sighed then  
„You are like a big child….a child with a nicotine addiction...“   
Price sighed and tried to ignore his comrads and pulled out a book he took with him on this flight.   
It was an Old Book, Soap gave it to him years ago. He had said it was one of his favorites and Price should read it but the old man never did, but took good care of it. He still had to give it back to Soap.  
As he opened it, he saw a small hand written note on the first page.  
„To our loving son John. We are so proud of you. Mum & Dad“   
Price sighed as he saw that and remembered that they haven‘t Told Soaps Family about the situation.   
„Maybe better...“ He decidet and opened the book to read it.

It took four more hours before Ghost finally woke up. He yawned loud and rubbed his tired eyes, looking over to Price.   
It was a strange thing to see Ghost without his beloved mask, but he couldn‘t wear it in a fucking plane, without causing a panic.  
„Good morning Simon.“ Price said turning the page. Soap was right, the book was really interessting.   
„Hi...“ Ghost mumbled and grabbed the glas of water on his small table.   
„Where are we right now?“   
„Over the big water...“ Price said and pointed at the tiny Window and Ghost looked out, but much he couldn‘t see.   
„Why is it so quiet here?“ Ghost asked and Price pointed with the thumb behind him and Ghost saw Toad, Roach and Archer sleeping.   
„After two hours of acting like kids they finally got tired of it...“ Price said, turning the page again.   
Ghost nodded and looked out of the small window into an Ocean of Clouds. 

 

After HOURS the small group had solid ground under their feet again.   
„Take a good breathe boys, this is the air of the famous Frankfurter Flughafen.“ Price said, grabbing his bag, like the others and they left the airport. Or at least the mainhall of it. The Airport in Frankfurt was a city of itself.   
Archer wasted no time turning on a cigarette and sighed in relief as the Smoke filled his lungs.   
„Finally…“ he said and the others sighed, but not in relief.  
„You will never quit that or?“ Toad asked, while Ghost pulled out a phone.   
„Why should I?“   
„When you die, we can tar a street with you...“   
„What an Honor….“ Archer mumbled while Ghost finished his Phonecall  
„Okay Our Weapons will be in our Hotel as soon as Possible, I have my contacts here.“ He grinned and put his mask and Sunglasses on. 

The group had no idea that they where watched by two guys in the distance.  
„Scheinbar hatte der Boss recht...(Looks like the boss was right...)“ one said, watching Ghost and the others through a spy glass, while the other took pictures of the group.  
„Ja, amerikanische Soldaten(Yeah, American Soldiers…)“ Said the other with a cigarette between his teeth.  
„Die wollen sicher das neue Schoßhündchen vom Boss befreien. (I guess they wanna try to rescue our Bosses new Lap dog)“   
„Solln die mal versuchen. Los gehen wir und erstatten Bericht. (Let them try, lets go back and give report.)“ 

Their Base was outside of Frankfurt. Hidden very well, a secret basement.   
The two Spies went back there, going directly to the office of their leader but got stopped by a doorguard, who had the order that nobody is allowed to annoy the boss now.   
„Hey, ausm weg! Wir haben wichtige Informationen!(Hey move! We have importand informations!)“   
„Der Boss will niemanden sehen, er hat eine Geschäftliche Verhandlung.(The boss doesn‘t want to see anybody, he is in a very importand meeting)“ The guard said calm, as the door behind him opened and a tall blond man, with sunglasses, all dressed in Black left the room, a big grin on his face and a suitcase in his hand.   
„Okay…ich glaub ihr könnt rein.(Okay...I think you can go in now.)“ The guard said and the two passed him and entered the Office of their leader. 

The man, Karl Gartner, was sitting behind a desk, writting something and looked up, as the two guys went in.   
„Sir, es scheint dass uns amerikanische Soldaten auf den Fersen sind. (Sir, it seems some american Soldiers are after us.)“ One of the two said and their boss laid the pen away.  
„Wir haben eine Gruppe am Flughafen ausgemacht, die kommen sicher wegen dieses Schotten.(We saw a group at the airport. We bet they come for this scottish guy.)“   
„Dann sollen sie ihn auch finden(Then they shall find him)“ Their boss said and turned on a speaker.  
„Reaper, in mein Büro! (Reaper, into my office!)“ He said and after not even 10 minutes Soap went into the office, still in the uniform, but without a gun this time.  
„Sir?“ he saluted.  
„It seems we have a few american intruders here.“ He said while one of the spies handed Soap the photos he took. Soap looked at the pictures without any emotion in his eyes and face.  
„Whats your Order?“   
„Seek and Destroy! Kill them all!“   
„Of Course!“ Soap took the pictures and turned around, leaving the office.   
„Sicher dass er die Aufgabe ausführen wird, Sir? (Are you sure he will fulfull this task, Sir?)“ one of the guys askes his boss.   
„Keine Sorge, er kann sich mir nicht widersetzen. (Don‘t worry, he can‘t resist.)“ The boss said and leaned back in his chair and send the guys out of his office. 

„I feel more like we are on a vacation than on a rescue mission.“ Roach admitted as the whole group rent a car to get to their next stop, to pick up their weapons.   
„I know what you mean…“ Archer said, the window next to him turned down, still smoking.  
„German Cigarettes are tasty...I guess before we leave, I have to buy a few packs.“   
Price sighed loud about that comment and looked over to ghost who was driving that car.  
„Since when do you german?“ he asked curious and Ghost shrugged.  
„Don‘t know I learned it...“ He said calm.   
„I was interessted in a book series but it was only available in german, so I bought it and learned that Language.“   
„Very interessting.“ Price was impressed, as he looked in the mirror and saw a black car speeding up really fast behind them.  
„Ghost Carefull there is a….“ Before he could finished his sentence the black car hit behind their own.   
„What the fuck?!“ Ghost cursed and drove faster to outfun that asshole, but as soon as he got faster the other driver got too.   
„Fuck off asshole!!“ Ghost yelled as the pushing against the car stopped and the black vehicle was to their left side now. 

Ghost looked shortly over, as the Windows were pulled down.   
All the saw was a man with a black hat on, Sunglasses and, to the shock of them all, a mashine gun in one hand.   
Price reacted fast and pushed Ghosts foot off of the speed pedal and his own onto the break, just a mere second before th stranger started to shoot.   
With the wheels squeaking like crazy the car stopped and all five Soldiers just stared at the black car, that had now also stopped.  
The man left the car, standing in their way now.   
„What now?“ Roach asked, as Ghost, totally in rage startet the car again, speeding towards the man, even thought he still had the gun in his hands.   
„Ghost!!! STOP!!! YOU GONNA KILL US ALL!!“ Price yelled, but Ghost didn‘t listened to him.   
„I will kill that motherfucker!!“ Ghost shouted, driving faster, pushing the pedal nearly through to run that guy over. 

What happened wasn‘t anything the five Soldiers expected.   
As Ghost was about to hit that guy with his vehicle the man jumped up. With an elegant backflip he avoided any contact with the car and Ghost stopped again, looking in the mirror and seeing the guy land on his Feet easily.   
„What the….“ the masked Soldier couldn‘t believe it. That stranger was way too strong and muscular to perform such an elegant jump, mostly so fast and high enough to get over the fucking Jepp he rented. 

The stranger turned around to face them. In the jump he lost his sunglasses and Ghost stared into two cristal clear eyes, nearly white, the left one having a scar running over it.   
„That can‘t be….SOAP!??!“ Ghost got out of the car, recognizing his captain, who was standing there.   
Soap said nothing, just watched the soldiers getting all out of their car, all not believing who it was, who tried to kill them.   
„Captain?“ Roach carefully got a bit closer to Soap and as the younger man was in his reach, Soap grabbed his arm and smashed his fist in Roachs guts, making the boy nearly puke.   
He choked loud in Pain and shock, as he got Soaps heavy boot against the chest and the kick was hard enough to let Roach slide over the street back to the others.   
„Soap what the Fuck!?“ Ghost yelled loud as Soap finally said something.  
„My Order is to kill you all.“


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

„Your Order is….to kill us?“ Ghost repeated Soaps reason why he attacked his comrads.  
„Soap, don‘t you recognize us?! We are your Comrads….your Friends!“   
„You are American Scum that needs to be destroyed!!“ Soap said angry.  
„Hey, I‘m british.“ Ghost needed to add, as his Captain liftet his mashine gun again, to shoot at them.   
Toad was the one who reacted quickly, throwing a knife at Soap, who used the gun as a shied.  
The knife ruined the weapon but was now the new choosen weapon for Soap.   
The scottish man threw the gun to the ground, holding the knife in one hand, coming closer to the group.   
„Boy, Quit this!!“ Price said, but all he got as an Response was a Punch in his face and nearly a knife in his guts, as Ghost tackled Soap away. 

Both fell on the ground, Soap rolled around, getting up on his feet quickly. His cap fell off and the group looked at their, now Blond, captain.   
„What the….“   
The five soldiers were confused about their Captains strange look but also as he turned away, getting an order over his tiny Headset.  
„Understand, on my Way Sir.“ He said and ran, without looking at his Comrads again, to his car with an incredible speed. He jumped in and drove off, leaving the five behind.  
„Okay...What was THAT?!“ Archer asked, who was taking care of Roach.  
„I have no idea...“ Price mumbled shocked.   
„What did this guys do to him…and why the blond hair?“   
„I think a fucking haircolor is the least of the Problems right now!!“ Ghost growled and looked at the empty road.   
„He is not himself anymore….“   
„He was…like he didn‘t even recognized us...“ Toad said slowly.   
„Like he really believed that we are his enemies...“   
„Soap got brainwashed...“ Price said and walked back to the car.  
„Our only chance to get our Captain back is to catch him and free him from, whatever manipulates him, but first, we need our Weapons!“   
„Yeah right!“ Ghost also got back to the car and inside.   
„Lets get our weapons and plan our next Steps then.“ 

The group of five went to their rented hotel.   
Ghost had made the reservation and got two double rooms and a Single room, in hope to the room for himself alone, but Price was against it and he got the room for himself, while Ghost had to share his with Archer.   
With a cup of tea he was sitting near the balcony, staring out at the city, knowing that his captain, his friend was out there somewhere.   
Ghost sipped a bit of his Earl Grey and looked over to Archer who was shaking.   
„You really have a serious addiction, you know.“ He said relaxed and leaned back with his cup, grabbing the little cookie that came with it.   
„Why the fuck is it forbidden to smoke in here?!?!“ Archer Cursed and Ghost sighed loud, before biting in his sweet tasting little cookie.  
„All public buildings are Smokefree in Germany. No smoking in hotels, Bars, Restaurants or somewhere else. You have to go outside to smoke.“   
Archer stood up and walked over to the small balcony to smoke and Ghost closed the door behind him, enjoying his tea as much as he could in such a situation like this.   
He was wondering what had happened to Soap. How his strong and stubborn captain could be a victim of brainwash and Controll in such a short time.   
Sure it was over a month but he knew Soap. A month was nearly no time and to see his Friend turning into his enemy in this really hurt him.   
Much like the tea hurt him which dripped out of the cup in his exposed arm, what brought him back to reality.   
Ghost knew he had to stay focused. Saving his captain was the only reason he came to this fucking country, only for him, he would go through his, not matter what and even when he wasn‘t alone on this mission, he felt alone. The others sure cared for Soap, but nobody as much as he did.   
For Price it was kinda like Rescuing his son, For Archer and Toad he was a captain and friend and for Roach an Idol and big Brother Figure.   
But Soap was much more for Ghost. He was his Captain, his friend and the only person he could really trust.   
Soap meant alot to him, even more than Friendship. Ghost would never tell anybody and wasn‘t so sure about it himself, but he had the feeling that he was maybe in love with Soap.   
Again he drank a bit of his tea but now it failed to calm his nerves. His hands were shaking and he had only Soap in his mind and all the stuff he was, maybe right now, Forced to do by this cruel Bastard who used him now as his personal Soldier, his belonging.   
The though alone made Ghost angry. He put his cup down and joind Archer on the balcony for a Cigarette.   
The sniper was looking over the city of Frankfurt, mosty the trainstation which was in a good view from their position. He said nothing as Ghost joined him and the Leuitenant was thankfull for that and got the lighter to turn his cigarette on and inhaled the biting smoke into his lungs. He didn‘t even knew why he started to smoke but he felt a little bit or Relaxation from the nicotine, way more than from the tea and even his hands stopped shaking, while he was just standing there, next to the older man, looking over the peaceful City. 

 

At the same time was Soap in a not so peaceful and Pleasant situation.   
The old man had found out that Soap didn‘t killed the american Soldiers, like he had told him.   
Now the scottish man was trapped while strong electric Shocks run through his entire body, giving him the feeling of endless Pain and agony, while screaming his soul out.  
„I gave you a simple mission! Why do you didn‘t fulfill it?!?!“ Gartner Growled at him and nodded to one of his men to turn off the electricity.   
Soap tried to catch his breathe again as he was looking at the man with pure hate in his nearly white eyes.   
„You Bastard…!“ He just growled and Gartner sighed.  
„I gave you a task. How could you resist my Order!?“   
„Sir, vielleicht ist das Gerät nicht hoch genug eingestellt. (Sir, maybe the mashine isn‘t strong enough)“ One of his men suggested and Gartner nodded in thoughts.  
„Wäre möglich…(Could be possible…)“ he said then, walking over to Soap and opened his Shirt.   
Even Soap was a bit in shock as he saw the red glowing mashine sitting on his Chest like a parasite.   
„What the fuck is this!?“   
„You have no idea?“ Gartner smirked and poked with his finger against the little mashine. It was turned off for now, a little Remote could turn it back on.  
„This is the reason why you are my loyal slave. I will turn it back on, this time stronger and you will obey, you will do whatever I want you to do!“   
„NO!!! NO I WON‘T!!“ Soap pulled on the Ropes that hold his wrists, but there was no chance to escape.  
Gartner looked at that with an amused smile, pulled out the remote and pushed on one of the buttons.   
Soaps struggle directly stopped, his expression turned neutral, nearly emtionless and the ropes were removed.   
„This time, don‘t disappoint me! Go and search the Americans. Kill them all, but first of all, the one with the skullmask!“ He turned a little switch on the remote higher and Soap nodded.   
„Yes Sir.“ he said and left. 

Later that day, Ghost got a visit from one of his german contacts, who brought him and his comrads a big bag of weapons.   
Archer was happy like a kid at Christmas.   
„Thats a fucking dragunov.“ He said happy, stroking over the weapon with one hand.   
„I always wanted one of these.“   
„Lucky for you.“ Ghost said reloading the mashine gun and magnum he got.   
His contact person left a whole bag with ammo for the group. That was hopefully enough.   
Price came over, also wearing guns.  
„Ghost, for what do we need so many weapons? We look more like terrorists now.“ He said as Archer Pushed his Sniper rifle under Prices nose, a shine in his eyes.  
„Look at this Price!! LOOK!!!“   
„Yeah yeah, merry Christmas Archer….“ Price said and pushed the rifle carefully out of his face.  
„We need to be prepared!“ Ghost said and stood up.   
„Soap got the order to kill us, remember? We need to fight back.“   
„Yeah sure….but...“   
„No Buts Price!!“ Ghost looked at him seriously.   
„We will fight! And we will shoot at Soap if its Necessarry! I prefer to see him dead than in our enemies Hands!“   
„You would really be able to kill him?“ Archer asked kinda shocked and for a moment Ghost was Quiet.   
„I would!“ He said then and put on his sunglasses.   
„I would do EVERYTHING to get him out of this mans Hands and when Death is the only way, So shall it be!“   
„But first we need to find out where he is...“ Price said and Ghost Nodded.   
„We will find him easily. Because he will come to us.“ Ghost smirked in an Evil way.   
„His order is to kill us. He will find us, no matter what. But this time, we are prepared.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, this red Parasite like mashine in Soaps Chest is called P30 and is originally from Resident Evil. Intruduced in Game five where Albert Wesker put such a thing on Chris Redfields Partner Jill Valentine to force her to act after his command.   
> just google "resident evil p30" and you will see this thing^^  
> And normally I was going for the idea of using a drug named "Devil Breathe" but the side effects where too bad and it wouldn't work as well as I hoped for, so this is the new solution for it^^  
> And I know, Resident Evil is way more unrealistic than Call of Duty but its just a Fanfiction, so no hate Please^^  
> And to all german People who maybe Read this story, I have NOTHING Against you or Germany, I'm german myself, but its hard to choose a nation to be the bad guy without being racist in these days.   
> Hope you understand me^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

„Okay Ghost, I start to question you more and more...“ Price said as the group was in the car again driving through the inner City.   
„Why are we here? I mean, when Soap is looking for us, we put all people around us in Danger.“ The old man looked out of the window, looking at full streets, many people around him who enjoyed the sunny day in this city.   
Ghost said nothing, driving the car silently through the full streets.   
„Do you think we will find him here?“ Toad asked from the backseat, even though he was sure, Soap wouldn‘t run around here between normal people, looking for them.  
„We will not find him here and in this inner City he will not find us.“ Ghost said then and stopped at a red light.  
„But why are we here then? Yesterday you said we shall lure him to us.“   
„We will, but not to the hotel.“   
All four looked at each other. Nobody understood Ghosts logic anymore.  
„He will find us sooner or later anyway, but for now we need backup and I need a coffee. A good coffee, the hotels breakfast was terrible.“  
„How can you think about eating right now?!“ Roach said and opened the windows as Archer couldn‘t resist and turn on a cigarette.  
„We need strenght. You guys saw how fast Soap can suddenly move and I managed to get a meeting with a captain of a near by military base.“   
Ghost parked the car on a big parking lot and left the vehicle. The others followed him through the streets to a near by Starbucks. 

It was full inside. A lot of young women sat there, nearly all staring at their Cellphones, chatting and laughing.   
In the corner, at the window was a single man, sitting alone, drinking a black tea. That was the man Ghost had contacted and he walked over to him, sitting down infront of him.  
„Captain Schmidt?“ He asked and the man nodded.  
„Leuitenant Simon Riley I guess?“ The german man said and Ghost nodded too.   
„These are Captain John Price, our Snipper Archer, his Spotter Toad and our youngest Soldier Roach.“ He intruduced his comrads who pulled chairs to the table to sit down as well.  
Captain Schmidt smiled shortly at each of them before he looked over to Ghost again.  
„Its not common for me to meet up with american Soldiers in plainclothes, so I guess you have a very good reason for all this?“   
„Of course, we have a very very big Problem.“ Ghost said quietly but stopped as a waitress came over to take their orders.   
Schmidt waited until the young woman was gone again, before he started talking again.  
„So whats the matter then?“  
„A serious problem. We are here to find this man.“ Ghost pushed a photo over the table to Schmidt. It was more a screenshot from this old News Video, where his comrads saw Soap in.   
Ghost pointed at Gartner on it.  
„Do you know that guy?“   
Schmidt nodded.  
„Sure, a high ranked german politican, he funds our Base here in the near of Frankfurt. Whats the matter with him?“   
Price now got into the conversation and pointed at Soap on the picture.  
„He kidnapped this man. He is part of our military base in the US.“ He said and the german Captain looked at Soap.  
„I know that guy too...Gartner came with him to our Base a while ago...but he wasn‘t darkhaired, he was blond…but I recognize that scar.“ He said calm.  
„He seems to be a very loyal soldier to Gartner, he didn‘t said a single word, always having everything in his view to make sure his boss is alright. Such a discipline I would wish for my recruits…“  
„You know where Gartner or this man is?“   
„No. But Gartner will make a visit at our base again this week. I‘m pretty sure this guy will be there with him again. He is his personal bodyguard.“   
„Is there a way we can get into your Unit before that man makes his visit?“ Ghost asked and thanked the waitress as she brought the coffees.  
Schmidt waited with his answer, running a hand over his short hair.   
„I don‘t think so...when my general finds out, I‘m in big trouble...“   
„Same with us...“ Archer said then, drinking his milk coffee.   
„We do this operation all by ourselfs. Our General has no Idea either.“   
„We don‘t wanna get you into Trouble, we just need a chance to get our comrad back and find out what the hell is wrong with him.“ Ghost said, his hands shaking a bit.  
„He is our captain and friend.“   
„You know Riley I would love to help you but...“   
„He tried to kill us. Gartner ordered him to kill us and he was willing to follow that order. He must be brainwashed or something like that!“   
„Brainwashed?“ Schmidt repeated a bit shocked. He thought it over again, drinking a bit from his tea.   
„Hmmmm okay…I can channel you guys into my unit for that day, so you can be there when Gartner visits. When this blond guy is with him again, I guess thats your chance to see whats wrong with him. I don‘t know what you guys exactly have in mind, but I will try to help...“   
„We will take the full responsibility for this.“ Ghost promised.   
„When your General finds out, I will take the punishment.“   
Schmidt laughed shortly and looked up as Archer left the Starbucks.  
„Where is he going?“   
„Smoking I guess…“ Ghost asumed with a sigh.  
„Your Sniper is a smoker?“   
„Chainsmoker.“ Roach sighed as well and drank his coffee. Schmidt gave them a surprised look.  
„You allow your sniper to smoke? Nobody will ever smoke in my unit.“   
„Oh, maybe we should let Archer stay there then.“ Price joked.   
„To get clean again.“  
„I don‘t think that will work.“ Roach laughed and finished his coffee.  
Schmidt finished his tea and looked at his watch.  
„I need to go back to my base now, I contact you in the evening again Riley and tell you everything then.“   
„Understood.“ Ghost nodded and the german general left the starbucks.

„Do you think this will work?“ Price asked later, still with the group in the Starbucks, because Toad and Roach ordered new coffee and also a piece of Cake.   
„We will get Soap closer to us, the area will be wide open and outside of the city. Should he start to attack us, we have chances to turn the table and get him.“   
Price sighed loud.  
„I have the feeling that sounds easier than it will be...Soap is strong...“  
„He has a weak spot.“ Ghost said his face half in his cup.  
„I found it out as we tussled around instead of running rounds.“  
„Really?“ Roach looked up, his mouth full with sweet chocolate Cake and Cherrys.   
„Sure. Its his waist.“ Ghost saw the confusion the others Faces and explained.  
„When you grab him, maybe from behind, grab his waist with one hand, best is the right side. I don‘t know why but as I did this as we tussled he directly stopped fighting and I could pin him to the ground.“   
„Maybe he was wounded there to that time.“ Price thought loud but Ghost shook his head.  
„No wounds anywhere. Thats his weak spot. And of course we can kick him in the hollow of his knees when we get him from behind to get him down.“   
„Thats what I would do...“ Archer said, drinking his coffee.  
„I don‘t wanna paw our Captain…“   
Ghost looked at him over the edge of his sunglasses. What was this sniper thinking? That he has to fondle Soap? That was something he wanted to do. 

Back in the hotel. Ghost waited a bit impatient for the call from the german military base, while Archer was on the balcony again. Not smoking this time, but talking with Toad who was standing on the balcony to his right side.   
Ghost was nervous, not sure if everything would go according to plan. But he knew he had to try everything, to get Soap back. Failing was not an option in this situation.   
Many questions were racing through his mind, mostly why it had to be Soap. Had Gartner planned all this or was Soap just the victim of all this by pure coincidence?   
He opened the laptop he borrowed from this hotel and checked his emails, founding one from Scarecrow.   
He had told him to write him if there was something new happening at home and now that he was reading the email, he realised that, yes, something had happened.  
Of Course Shepard would find out about all this. He knew now that Ghost and the others left the base for this mission without his permission and, how scarecrow explained, the General was more than just pissed about it, but Ghost couldn‘t give less of a fuck right now.  
He felt he was close to get Soap out of this, there was NO CHANCE he would stop this mission now and would get home.   
And Exactly that way he wrote an Answer to scarecrow, writting in the last letter that he was allowed to show Shepard this mail, if the general would ask.   
He knew, he would be in BIG trouble as soon as he would be back in the US, but really, he couldn‘t care less.   
As he finished his email, the phone finally rang and he answered.   
It was really General Schmidt, telling him that Ghost and his comrads had to leave the hotel this night, a soldier would wait outside of the building then to bring them to the base.   
That was a good start and finally a way to get near Soap and that man who kidnapped him. 

 

At midnight the whole group was ready.   
Quietly they sneaked out of the hotel, to not disturb the other guests and waited infront of the hotel for the Soldier.   
It was a quiet night. Warm and with a clear sky.  
Just a few drunken teenagers walked around, some with beerbottles in their hands, some hold by their friends and Ghost sighed as he saw that. He wasn‘t against alcohol. A beer now and then was something nice and a shot of whiskey in tea or coffee had a soft relaxing effect but these Teenagers really didn‘t knew their limits.  
That was more than obvious as one girl on the other side of the street bend over and puked into a trashcan.   
/At least she didn‘t throw up on the sidewalk./ Ghost Thought as a Jeep stopped infront of them and a young man left the vehicle.  
He was, maybe Roach‘s Age, had short red hair and a nice looking face. He saluted infront of the older Soldiers.  
„Leuitenant Riley, my Name is Alexander Cohen, Captain Schmidt send me to escort you and your comrads to our Unit.“ He said and Ghost nodded.  
„Good job Soldier. Lets go.“   
„Yes Sir. Your weapons can get in the trunk.“ He said and opened it, so everyone, mostly Archer and Toad could put their Guns in there, before everybody got in the car. 

The military base was far outside of the city.   
Surrounded by a long fence with a single gate that opened directly as Cohen drove the jeep towards it.   
Inside it looked not that different from their base at home. The only big difference was the colour of everything and the Dog house at the right side of the gate.  
As they left the car Ghost could see a few german Shepards walking around in there, curious about the late arrival of a car.   
Ghost always wanted Dogs too in their Unit but Soap, the dog-Hater, was against it. He never asked his captain what Problem he had with Dogs. Even Puppies couldn‘t change Soaps mind about that. He was maybe the only one who didn‘t let out a loud childish „Awwww“ When he saw a cute puppy with big innocent eyes.   
Kinda impressive, kinda scary.   
This thoughts where interrupted as Schmidt walked over to them, now wearing his uniform.  
„Good Evening Leuitenant Riley.“ He said.  
„Good Job Cohen, go to bed now.“   
„Yes Sir.“ The young soldier left to his night quarter and Ghost, Price, Archer, Toad and Roach followed Schmidt.  
„Gartner will be here tomorrow afternoon for a controll. That, I guess will be your only chance.“ He explained, leading the guys into a room full of unused uniforms.   
„I guess its the best you dress up like my soldiers here to not get unwanted attention at the first glance. My men and women here knew about you here and will help if necessarry.“ He gave them Uniforms.   
„Next to this room are a few beds, you can rest in. Waking time is tomorrow morning at 6. Its Saturday so all here can Sleep an hour longer.“ Schmidt said that as it would be something special.   
„See you then Gentlemen. Good night.“   
And he left for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The next day came with rain and strong cold wind.   
For Ghost that was something good, the cold weather kept him awake, since he couldn‘t sleep for a single minute.   
It was not the places fault or anything like that, he was just nervous. Nervous to see the man that hold his Captain on a leash like a tamed wolf.   
But for now he was thankful for the training he and the others could be part of, even when he had to explain everything Schmidt said to the others because none of them could understand the german language.   
„This Language sounds stupid.“ Archer cursed while running rounds on the place next to ghost.   
„I have NO idea what that guy wants from us….“   
„He wants you to shut the fuck up and run faster!“ Ghost said annoyed, even though Schmidt never said that.   
Price was the only one who hasn‘t to run the training rounds, because of his age, even though he wanted it.   
Ghost knew he had kind of a problem with the fact of being too old for this.   
So instead of running through the rain against the wind, he was watching the young german soldiers practise shooting.   
Roach was also at the shooting practise and he got alot of attention from the others, since he was shooting way better than the most of them. Mostly the female soldiers were impressed by him and his talent. 

After the Training, around breakfast time Schmidt walked over to them.   
„Gartner will be here in one hour...“ He said to Ghost, who was sipping on his coffee.   
„You have a plan, what you wanna do?“   
„Sure...I guess...“ Ghost had to be honest, he had NO idea what he wanted to do when he was face to face with Gartner and Soap. All he knew was to get this Captain out of this but how? He didn‘t even know what made Soap so submissive to that man. He had to figure that out first.  
„I hear.“ Schmidt said to him.   
„Well...first of all, I need to know how this guy is keeping Soap under Controll….then we have to turn him back to normal...by force if we need to...“   
„And thats your plan? By all means Leuitenant that sounds not like a plan, more like a suicide commando….“   
„Could be one, I know...but I will risk it….“   
Schmidt sighed and run his hand through his short hair.  
„Alright, I allow you the access to all areas here on the base, if that can help you in any way...“   
„It will, thanks.“ 

After the Breakfast Ghost ordered Toad and Archer to get up to the watch towers full armed just in case and they had to watch from there.   
They both positioned on the towers, rifles in Position, but pointing inside not outside on the field.   
Ghost and Roach continued with the training as the front gate was opened again and a big and expensive looking black car came in.  
„There he is...“ Schmidt whispered to Ghost and walked fast to the car, opening the door for the politician. The driver also left the car but nobody else and Ghosts heart sank into his stomach as he realised that Soap wasn‘t there.  
„What the….where is he….“ 

Schmidt also seemed to be confused and asked Gartner carefully where his bodyguard was.  
„Oh, er hat andere Dinge zu erledigen. (oh he has other things to do.)“ Gartner said to him and Schmidt nodded.   
„Seien Sie versichert, Sie sind hier, wie immer absolut sicher Sir. (Be sure, you are absolutey save here as Always Sir.)“ Schmidt said and saluted.  
„Ich weiß.(I know)“ Gartner said and looked over the troups of soldiers, still training. They all knew this Routine Visits very well and didn‘t bothered much.  
Schmidt and Gartner walked over the training Area and had an easy smalltalk, while Ghost was at the shooting practise with Roach, watching that man in the Corner of his eyes, still hitting all the targets.  
Because he never missed a single Target he caught Gartners Attention and the rich man walked over to him, watching him and Roach, while they shoot.  
„Sehr gut ihr zwei. (Very good you two.)“ he complimented with a little smile.  
„Danke Sir. (Thanks Sir.)“ Ghost said and Roach simply repeated what Ghost had said.   
They both continued, with Gartner behind them and Schmidt next to him.   
Roach seemed to be very nervous because of that and Gartner noticed that but also he recognized them.   
„You really thought you can trick me or?“ he said, speaking english directly to the american soldiers and they both looked at him.   
„You thouht I wouldn‘t recognize you American scums?!“   
„I‘m British.“ Ghost said as calm as possible, knowing that it was useless to deny who he was.  
„And we want our Captain back!!“   
„Your Captain? Oh you mean my lapdog?“ Gartner smirked, pulling out a cellphone.  
„Reaper, come to the military camp right now! Your Targets are here!“ He said and Ghost raised an Eyebrow.   
„Reaper?? Seriously?“ he asked as Roach pushed his ellbow in Ghosts rips to stay focused.  
„What have you done to our captain!?!“   
„I turned that useless, weak scottish BITCH into a real fighter. Into a real Soldier!“   
„DON‘T CALL SOAP A BITCH!!“ Ghost and also Roach were pointing their guns at Gartner, but he stayed relaxed and looked at the closed gate.  
„He is coming.“ 

Archer and Toad where watching all that from their position as they could hear the sound or a motorcycle.   
Toad looked at the street and saw such a vehicle coming closer in a high speed.   
„Ghost, someone is coming...“ He said in his little Radio.   
„Keep the gate closed.“ Ghost answered.   
„Roger.“ Toad said and gave archer a sign that the gate has to stay closed.  
They both watched the Person on the bike. He didn‘t slowed down as the Gate came closer. No instead of that, the person let go of the Vehicle completely and jumped over the high gate with nearly no effort.   
The snipers watched that with open mouthes as the man landet savely inside the Base and took off the helmet. Of course it was Soap.   
Ghost looked over to him.   
Since they last met, his captains skin was even more pale, his hair now nearly white and his eyes….oh god his eyes were now so cold and lifeless, Ghost couldn‘t recognize him anymore. ‚  
Soap walked over to them, pulling a mashine gun from his back, ready to shoot. The gun was pointing at Ghosts Head.  
„What have you done with him?“ Ghost asked again, letting his gun sink and told Roach to do the same.  
„As I told you, I turned him into a real soldier. A super Soldier so to say.“ Gartner said and smirked.  
„He follows every order I give him, no matter what.“ Gartner looked over his Shoulder to Schmidt who was still standing there and looked absolutely shocked.  
„When you don‘t wanna loose your job or one of your Soldiers Schmidt then leave the training ground with all of them.“   
„By all respect Sir, this is not a way to play with the life and mind of somebody!“ Schmidt said loud and Angry, but Gartner wasn‘t impressed.   
„Reaper, kill him.“   
And before anybody of the Soldiers could react a gunshot was to hear and the german captain fell to the ground. A bullet in his head.   
Shocked Roach and Ghost looked at Soap, who was still standing behind them, the mashine gun in one hand, a magnum in the other.   
The soldiers around them stared shocked at the scene and their Dead captain. Gartner just smiled and walked relaxed over to his Car.   
„Reaper, kill everybody who gets in your way and show no mercy with the Americans. Have fun.“   
„GARTNER!! WAIT!!“ Ghost Yelled but the man left in his car. 

Now the whole base was staring at Soap, waiting for some order. Ghost was the first one who said something.  
„Everybody INSIDE!!! Close the doors, no matter what you hear, don‘t come out and stay away from the windows!!“ He yelled over the Place and the german Soldiers really followed his orders, getting in the mainbuilding, blocking the doors.   
Now Ghost, Roach and Price were the only one left to stand against Soap, while Archer and Toad still hold their positions on the towers.   
„What now Ghost?“ Roach whispered to him, not moving even a bit, staring at Soap, as he put his magnum back in a holder.   
„Pretty easy….“ Ghost mumbled and was ready to run.   
„COVER!!!“   
And as soon as he yelled that he and Roach jumped to the left as Soap startet to shoot at the exact same time.   
They jumped behind the barricade of the shooting practise place and covered their heads, while getting their guns ready.   
„Thats not a good situation...“ Roach mumbled looking carefully over the barricade but cover his head again as Bullets were flying around his ears.  
„What shall we do?“   
„Wait until he has to reload!“ Ghost told him.   
„When he does that we have time, shoot him in the Arms or legs, we have to bring him down. When my theorie about some drug use is still correct and that thing around his Neck is some sort of mechanical Shock collar, we have to remove it...“   
„You still think that it is that Collar?“ Roach looked at him surprised but nodded.   
„But okay, at least he will not be able to fight with wounded legs and arms…“   
While Roach was ready, Ghost gave the information up to Archer and Toad to shoot Soap in the legs.  
„Roger.“ They both said and got ready.   
Thankfully for them, Soap wasn‘t moving so it was easy for Archer to find the perfect spot to shoot at.   
Archer breathed in and hold his breath to stop shaking with his rifle.   
/Sorry Captain/… He though and pulled the trigger.   
A silent bullet flew in high speed through the air and not even a mere second it hit….the ground.   
„What the...“ Both snipers were shocked as they realiced that Soap moved fast enough to escape the shot.   
Now they had his full attention.   
„Shit...“ 

Soap looked up to the towers, saw the snipers, even though they tried to cover themself.   
He startet shooting at them.   
In that moment Ghost saw his chance.   
„Cover me...“ He said to Roach before he ran over the place and Tackled Soap to the ground, kicking the mashine gun out of reach for both of them.   
Price now came over who found cover behind a buiding. He helped Ghost to hod the struggling scottish man down on the ground.  
„Argh...The collar...Rip it off...“ Ghost was still sure it was the collar, while holding Soaps Arms on his back.   
Price nodded and removed it but didn‘t changed the Situation at all. Soap was still struggling and got one arm free.   
He Slapped Price out of the way and punched Ghost his ellbow in his face, before he got up again, trying to get his mashine gun back, but Ghost grabbed his legs, what made him fall again.   
Archer and Toad got in Action again from their towers, shooting bullets in the mashine gun, making it useless.   
Soap still struggled against Ghost, who was still holding his legs.  
„Whats wrong with you boy?!“ Price asked serious.  
„John! Snap out of this! Its me your former Captain, Price.“   
And to the surprise of all, the struggle got slower and Soap looked up to Price.   
„Remember me boy!! Remember us! You are a part of our team! You are one of us, John macTavish!“   
„Argh...“ Soap made a face like he had now a bad headache and Price signed Ghost to let go of him.   
He did and got next to Soap, who was know on his knees, holding his head.  
„John, look at us...Remember us!“   
Soap looked up to them. His faces show them that he was in some sort of Pain now.  
He was still on his knees as he tried to reach Ghost with one hand.   
Archer misunderstood that Gesture and fired another shot, hiting Soap right in the chest.  
The speed of the bullet on that short distance let Soap fly backwards and he rolled over the dirty ground.   
„SOAP NO!!“ Ghost directly followed him.   
„God damnit Archer!!“ Price yelled at him.   
„What was that for?!?!“   
„Sorry, it looked like he wanted to attack Ghost again...“ Archer mumbled in shock and watched, as Price also run over to Ghost and Soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it may not be very accurate how the characters Act...its mostly because I haven't played this game YET, but I still love the characters in it  
> So, sorry if it is a bit OOC, I try my best.   
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English is not my main language^^


End file.
